


Safe

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [4]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Safe

Safe

His arms, his voice, and his warmth felt safe.

He felt safe.

He felt like a lake, still water and a gentle breeze

He felt like a quiet bus ride with soft sunlight passing by

He felt like pillows and blankets, a familiar scent luring you to sleep

He felt safe


End file.
